


New Year Experience

by lorir_writes



Series: Pillow Talk [6]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and Carla wants to try something new with Logan.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: Pillow Talk [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283519
Kudos: 2





	New Year Experience

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Warning: This piece contains adult material (anal sex/bondage) unsuitable for minor audiences which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> 2\. Based on the prompt: Choices December Challenge 2019 - Day Thirty One (Omisoka/New Year’s Eve)/ Prompt #45 from 50 NSFW Sentence Starters

Colorful flames embellish the dark LA sky while Carla draws imaginary shapes on Logan’s chest. With her grandmother’s and Riya’s help, she managed to spend one more night with him and continue to celebrate their love during New Year’s Eve.

“You okay, babe?”

“Mmmhmmm…”

“Are you sure?”

Carla tilts her head up to look at him. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re too quiet now.”

“I’m just resting,” she grins. “What are you fussing about?”

“Nothing. And I’m not fussing. I just needed to know you’re okay.”

“Uh-huh…”

“I’m not!” Logan snaps.

“Sure… I believe you. That vein popping on your temple definitely makes a point,” she teases.

Holding Carla in his arms, Logan rolls over the bed, pins her to the mattress with one hand while he searches for something on the floor. He grins as he picks up his belt and ties her wrists together.

“Hey! What is this for?”

“You mocked me when I was concerned for your well being.”

“You made a big deal just because I saw a raccoon on the window.”

“You screamed.”

“Because I thought it was a person trying to break in, not because I’m scared of wild animals looking for the leftovers in the trash.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then tell me what is it.”

He sits on the bed, scratching the back of his head. “Do you feel safe here?”

“Of course I do, Logan. I always feel safe with you,” she leans in to kiss his cheek. “The scream was more like a reflex. But I know you’ll protect me if I fail to protect myself.”

His features soften a little. “You’re not lying to make me feel better, are you?”

“I’d cross my heart if you haven’t tied me.”

He chortles. “Okay.”

“Will you untie me now?”

“Nope. I’m still punishing you for laughing at me.”

“Logan, please…”

“Aw… So soon?” He smirks.

“I want to touch you.”

“I’m aware of it, but that _is_ your punishment,” he says, his lips just a few centimeters from hers.

“But we’re supposed to be celebrating, not fighting.”

“We’re not fighting.”

“Logan…” Carla pouts.

“You know the rules, babe.”

“Can I at least choose the position?”

Logan shrugs. “Alright, how do you want it?”

“Take me from behind.”

“Fine by me.”

“I have one more request.”

“You do realize this is a punishment, not a negotiation, right?”

“You’re going to regret it if you don’t let me talk.”

Logan presses his lips together. “What is it?”

“It’ll be a new year in twenty minutes and I want us to try something new. Something you asked me a while ago and I wasn’t sure if I wanted until Halloween when I dressed up as a cat,” she turns over on the bed and wiggles her ass.

He furrows his brows for a second, but soon his eyes go wide as he understands what she meant to say. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“But we only did that one time with a small plug. It could hurt if we try it again with no preparations.”

“Luckily, I always come prepared. You’ll find the lube and the plug I’ve been using lately in my bag.”

“You what?!”

She giggles while Logan stares dumbfounded at the lube and the larger buttplug inside her bag. “You’re cute when you don’t know what to say,” she grins looking over her shoulder.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I should punish you for mocking me twice tonight, worship you for trying something like this or be offended that you didn’t call me to join you when you were preparing yourself for it.”

“How about you remind yourself that I did this alone because I wanted it to be a surprise and just punish/worship me?” Carla stands on all fours, pushing her backside to him and resting her head and tied wrists on the mattress.

“Goddamn…” He blurts out, gazing at her body.

“Will you stop gawking at some point?” She taunts.

“Do you want a gag to match that belt, Troublemaker?” He retorts.

Carla shakes her head.

He smirks and opens the bottle of lube, pouring the liquid between her asscheeks and spreading over her rear and folds with his fingers. Logan plunges into her slowly, rubbing one hand on her clit while the other sinks into her ass.

Carla moans, exposing more of her pussy and ass, clenching the sheets as euphoria spreads over her body like untamed flames.

Taking the plug, he strokes it gently and pushes the toy inside her, holding her by the waist as he goes faster.

“Oh, Logan!” She pants.

A slow smile plays on his lips at the feeling her walls tightening around his manhood and he rams faster until she screams his name again. Easing the plug and himself out her, he leans forward, trailing kisses up her back until he reaches her neck. “Do you still want to do it?”

“Yeah,” she murmurs.

He straightens up, caresses her backside as he grabs a condom and pours more lube on his cock then penetrates her, giving her time to adjust her body to his. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“It’s okay. Keep going.”

He bites his lip when he’s completely inside her. He looks down at her, with her hands balled into fists around the sheets, breathing hard. “How does it feel? Is it painful?”

“A little. But not in a bad way.” She moves her hips slowly, moaning loud.

He rocks his hips, meeting her halfway, groaning at every thrust. His fingers dig into her flesh as he moves faster, trying his best not come when she wails, tightening her walls around his cock again.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers, reaching bliss.

“Not yet, babe.”

**“What do you mean not yet? You can’t expect me not to cum when you are fucking me so good.”**

He chuckles. “Well, I guess I’ll just give you another one.” He pumps in and out of her and rubs her core. Beads of sweat run down her back as he senses her walls pulsating around his shaft one more time. “That’s it, babe. We’re almost there.”

“Fuck…” she meows, coming just as hard as she did before, followed by him.

Both of them collapse on the bed, completely spent as the fireworks intensify outside.

“I guess this was a new year experience after all,” he glances at his watch then unties her wrists. “How do you feel?”

“Like I went to the moon and back?“ She beams. “You?”

“Like I was there with you,” he murmurs, brushing a wet strand of hair off her face and kissing her softly. "Happy new year, babe.”

“Happy New Year, love.”


End file.
